


Bet On It

by TheFunk



Series: Crossover Works [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Hoseok spends an evening with his boyfriend and their rowdy members.





	Bet On It

Hoseok loved spending time with the members of Seventeen. They were easy to relax and have fun with, and it was so easy to forget about being an idol for an hour or so whenever they got together. He wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t have a favorite, because they all did. Minhyuk’s was Jeonghan, Jooheon’s was Soonyoung, and Changkyun’s was Jun. Kihyun liked to talk recipes with Mingyu, Hyungwon thought Seungkwan was hilarious, and he was pretty sure Hyunwoo would have adopted Chan if he didn’t think Seungcheol would put up a fight.

And Hoseok had his own favorite Lee Jihoon, Woozi, vocal team leader, musical genius, and all around amazing human being. And if it sounded like he was in awe of him or in love with him? Well, he was.

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but sometime in the nearly three years of knowing each other, Hoseok had fallen in love with the younger boy. Something about him had made him want to hold him in his arms and never let him go.

They were at Seventeen’s dorm at the moment, the small area working hard to contain all twenty of them. There were boys running around, singing, dancing, and just generally screaming. Jun had taken his shirt off and was laughing as Jeonghan chased him with it, begging him to put it back on. He could hear sizzling from the kitchen where Kihyun and Mingyu were holed up, making dinner that was sure to be delicious.

It was loud and rowdy, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. He was sitting on their couch, watching the others run around. He laughed as Seokmin tripped over a shoe, falling onto Minhyuk and toppling them both to the floor.

A bedroom door opened up and Jihoon walked out, stepping over the laughing boys on the floor. He was wearing what seemed to be one of Mingyu’s shirts which completely covered the shorts he was sure to be wearing underneath. He was makeup free and his hair was a little messy. It was about the cutest thing Hoseok had ever seen.

He walked towards Hoseok on a beeline, effortlessly avoiding Soonyoung’s flailing arms. He gave Hoseok a soft smile when he reached the couch. Hoseok could feel his chest warm up as he sent Jihoon his own smile back.

Ignoring all the empty space beside him, Jihoon climbed gently onto Hoseok’s lap, burying his face into his neck. Hoseok wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his other hand on the smooth skin of Jihoon’s thigh. Jihoon let out a contented sigh, smile as Hoseok pet his thigh.

“You okay baby? Tired?”

Jihoon nodded against his neck, “Just a little sleepy.”

Hoseok pressed a kiss to Jihoon’s forehead, “Do you want to go to bed? I can tell them to quiet down and we can cuddle.”

Jihoon hummed, “Maybe later. They’re fun to watch, and I kinda want to see who Seungcheol hyung will ground first.”

“Yeah? Who you got your money on?”

Jihoon fiddled with the end of Hoseok’s shirt, looking around the room, “Definitely Seokmin. He’s about three seconds from breaking something.”

“I’ll take Soonyoung and you got a bet.”

“Deal. What you want for it?”

Hoseok thought carefully. There wasn’t really anything he wanted. He had debuted in a great group, had the best fans, and had the love of his life curled up in his lap. What more could he want?

He rubbed Jihoon’s thigh gently, “How about a kiss? A good, proper kiss.”

Jihoon giggled, leaning up and pressing their lips together. Jihoon’s lips were soft against his, moving in perfect harmony that sent shivers down Hoseok’s spine.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on Jihoon’s, “What was that for, baby?”

“You don’t have to ask for kisses hyung, you get those anytime you want,” he giggled, moving forward to kiss Hoseok again.

“Yah! Soonyoung, Seokmin, go to your room! That’s the third lamp this month!”  
Jihoon pulled away from their kiss to laugh, slapping Hoseok’s shoulder as he did so.

Hoseok grinned, “I don’t know what you think is so funny. He said Soonyoung first, so I think that means that I win. I do get my kiss, right? Or do I not get one because I’m not allowed to bet on kisses?”

Jihoon shook his head, eyes still shining with mirth, “Oh shut up,” before leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think and come talk to me on Twitter @whathefunkwoozi !


End file.
